The Beginning
by tredman14
Summary: A short story of how friends become more.


Lena Luthor stood poised as always looking around at her guests wondering why she had thrown another one of these boring cocktail parties for L Corp. She knew the logical answer of course was that L Corp could use as much positive press as possible, but God they were dull. Her cheeks ached with the effort of forcing a smile all evening. She swirled the ice around in the glass of whiskey she wasn't actually drinking. The CEO needed to remain sharp at these functions. As a Luthor, and a nontraditional one at that, there was always someone ready to make a move. She most definitely couldn't trust her own family. Lex had already attempted to kill her once. Business wise, people could be unscrupulous. They wouldn't think twice about trying to get one over on the youngest Luthor.

She swirled the ice again before placing the glass on the table next to her and gazing across the lobby to the entrance for the millionth time that evening. She was hoping to see her one and only friend finally arrive, but once again she was disappointed. The brunette didn't know why she had gotten her hopes up. Kara had told her she was swamped at work and probably wouldn't be able to make it. Still it was hard to face that she would be spending the next couple hours alone among sharks. Just as Lena resigned herself to that fact Kara breezed through the doors. She looked stunning in her short pink dress. The blonde glanced around, adjusting her glasses, smiling brightly when she finally spotted her friend. Lena had to take a deep breath and compose herself in the short time it took Kara to cross to her.

"Lena, you look amazing," the blonde said enveloping the other woman in a tight hug.

"You are breathtaking," Lena replied before her brain had a chance to stop her mouth.

"No," Kara said flustered, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming," Lena said coming to the young woman's rescue. "I hope you didn't go through any trouble. I know you had to work."

"I might have rushed it a little. I mean Snapper was going to make me rewrite it no matter how much time I spent on it. He always does, so I just scribbled something down. I'd much rather spend my night with you."

"Spend the night with me?" Lena asked with as raised eyebrow. "That's a bit presumptuous Miss. Danvers" Lena just couldn't resist flirting with her friend. She loved seeing the blush come over the reporter's face.

"Oh gosh... I didn't mean..." The blonde stammered.

"Kara relax. I'm only teasing you.. I know what you meant."

"Good," Kara sighed. "No, not good... that sounds wrong because I'm sure spending the night with you would be great... amazing even. Just look at you. You're stunning and anyone would be lucky to with you. I'd be..."

"Kara, Kara," Lena interrupted with a laugh. Truthfully she could listen to Kara ramble all night, but the young woman was quickly backing herself into a corner. "You're too sweet." She said reaching over and touching the other woman lightly on the arm. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm good," the reporter replied staring down at where Lena's hand rested on her arm.

"Ms. Luthor," and older man said striding over, grasping Lena's hand. She rolled her eyes toward Kara and plastered the fake smile back on before facing the gentleman.

The evening progressed in the usual manner except that there were bright spots mingled in. Stolen moments of conversation. Shared laughter at a silly joke. A glorious dance spent with the blonde's strong arms around her. Wonderful even if it was only to spare her from having to dance with another old man who felt he was entitled to touch her ass. She would have gladly let Kara touch it.

The blonde was standing by the wall, glancing around, clearly bored. Truthfully Lena should stay, talk to a few more investors, but looking at Kara she didn't have the will power to put her friend through anymore. She walked over to the other woman and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Don't you kinda need to be at your own party?" Kara answered, a shy smile playing at her lips.

"That's the thing, it's my party so I can leave whenever I want... but if you want to stay," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Please get me out of here," Kara laughed. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her over across the lobby to where security stood in front of her private elevator. She gave a curt nod as he stepped aside to let them pass. She was aware how it would look, but for once in her life she didn't care. When the elevator reached her office, she took a deep breath, stepped out and smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. It was awful, wasn't it?" The brunette groaned.

"Not entirely," Kara responded noting that their hands were still entwined. "The dance was pretty great." She glanced up at Lena's eyes and then down to her mouth watching as the younger woman bit her bottom lip. She simply watched, waiting calmly for the response that was clearly being formed.

"It was," the reply was soft and hesitant when it finally came.

"And you look beautiful, Lena. You truly do."

"Thank you, Kara," she said ducking her head. Being the one flustered was new for her and she didn't like it at all. She needed to regain her composure. "Can I get you anything?" She asked extracting her hand and walking to the small bar across the room.

"No thanks," Kara responded, looking down at her now empty hand disappointed. She was starting to feel like she had said something wrong. Read the situation wrong maybe. Perhaps she crossed a line in taking their playful flirting into the realm of truth. She was about to ask when the brunette turned back around to face her with a smile.

"Netflix?"

"Ummm..." the blonde responded looking around for a screen of some kind. Lena pointed to the wall directly behind Kara. "Oh... okay. What do you want to watch?"

"My go to on nights like these is..." she paused considering whether or not she would play it cool or let her geek flag fly. She looked deeply into the older girl's expectant eyes and knew she couldn't fib. "Star Trek the next Generation."

"Hmmm."

"Too nerdy?" the brunette asked nervously.

"No... just unexpected."

"I like science, technology, and space," Lena smiled. "It's a show combining all three."

"I guess," the blonde said thoughtfully. "I suppose I just paid more attention to the social aspect. I loved the dynamic between the main characters. I used to wish I had a group of close friends like that, and I guess it came true, because now I do," she finished with a grin.

"You were lonely too?" Lena offered.

"Oh yeah," Kara said dropping down onto the couch and patting the seat next to her. Netflix completely forgotten. "I was this weird girl who just showed up at the Danver's home. I didn't know anyone and I was always saying or doing the wrong thing. Alex was lecturing me about it all the time. I had just lost my family. My whole world."

"Me too," Lena whispered. Kara nodded encouraging her to go on. "My father was mostly absent, my mother openly dislikes me, and then there was Lex. He took me under his wing. He was my only ally. Losing him to that madness... it ripped me apart."

"Do you still love him?" It was a question asked without malice.

"Yes," Lena acknowledged for the first time since all of the craziness had gone down. Kara slid over and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I learned some pretty harsh things about my parents not too long ago. For instance, my father created the Medusa virus. He created it to kill anyone who wasn't Kryptonian." Lena had known this, but she didn't interrupt. It was the first time her friend had spoken openly about being an alien, about being Supergirl. "I thought he was the greatest man I'd ever know. My parents were my heroes, but they weren't perfect like I thought. I love them though. I think for a half a second I hated them, but I have too many happy memories to stay angry. I had to forgive. I know it's not the same, but I get it."

"He used to read to me. Science journals mostly," Lena reminisced with a fond smile, "but every now and then he threw in Dr. Seuss, complete with voices. He taught me how to ride a bike, play golf and tennis, to drink," she smirked. "I love the Lex he was, not the one he became."

"He sounded like a great big brother. I wish I could have known him then. What?" Kara asked off Lena's look. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No one..." Lena stopped, trying to hold back the flood of tears that were poised to flow out. "No one has ever." She couldn't do it. The tears poured out. She could hear her mother's voice shouting that 'Luthor's don't cry', but she pushed it away and focused on how good it felt to be comforted in someone's arms. In Kara's arms. The blonde pulled back a little and raised her friend's chin so she could look in her eyes.

"You are not alone anymore Lena," she said firmly. "Do you understand me? I will never leave you." Lena nodded and pushed herself into Kara again. The blonde held her tightly, rubbing slow circles into her back until the tears subsided. She wiped away the remaining wetness on Lena's face and lightly kissed her. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. That's not how Kara wanted their first kiss to be. She kissed Lena! Her eyes got huge as the realization sunk in. The brunette could see the rambling about to erupt and chose to be brave and stop it before it started. She leaned forward and did what she had been thinking about since she first met the blonde reporter and she kissed her. Really kissed her. Her fears fading as the other woman eagerly returned the kiss. They broke apart, breathing ragged.

"Wow," Kara murmured. Lena nodded in agreement. Her entire body was on fire just from a kiss. She wanted more and from the look in the older girl's eyes she did too. It would be so easy to get lost in this moment, but she wasn't going to let it happen like this.

"I think, she said slowly, "we should call it a night."

"Did I?... Was that too..."

"Kara no, it was perfect. You are perfect," Lena said grasping her hands. "I'm scared of moving too quickly that's all."

"You're right," the blonde nodded. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me on a date Miss. Danvers?" Lena asked complete with her signature raised flirty eyebrow.

"Yes," Kara responded earnestly, "I am." Lena broke out into a bright grin.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you."


End file.
